<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(One of Those) Crazy Girls by itsAlliebitheway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328862">(One of Those) Crazy Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway'>itsAlliebitheway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Paramore Song, Cooking Chaotics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara steals a lot of noodles, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cooking miscalculation has Kara and Lena waiting for dinner. Kara is hungry though, and steals a lot of noodles and various "dips" that go with them. When Lena loses her patience, she threatens Kara with breaking-up (jokingly ofc) which Kara, of course, takes as an invitation to sing Lena a little song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(One of Those) Crazy Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys :)</p><p>I have no excuse for this other than that I'm a huge Paramore fan and had this silly little idea stuck in my head for a while. I recommend listening to the song while reading. (One of Those) Crazy Girls by Paramore. I recommend all their songs really, but you know, that's all up to you :P<br/>everything in italics are the song lyrics Kara is singing</p><p>Enjoy^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara, darling, I’m home.” </p><p>Lena dropped her bag right next to the door and hung her coat neatly on the hook. </p><p>“In the kitchen”, came the answer. Lena followed the sound, freeing her hair from the bun it was captured in the whole day, on the way.<br/>
“Are you cooking dinner or is this an attempt to burn down the kitchen?” Kara turned to her with the biggest pout on her lips.<br/>
“Hey, no fair! It only happened like twice.”<br/>
“In a week, love”. The pout grew impossibly bigger.<br/>
“But I appreciate the gesture”, Lena assured her girlfriend hastily and kissed the pout away. </p><p>What was meant to be a sweet little peck turned into a deep kiss at the hands, or rather lips, of Kara. Lena hummed into the kiss. When it broke, she found herself tightly held by Kara, as close as possible. “I missed you”, she whispered and pulled her in again, this time for a hug. “I missed you two, darling”, Lena answered and let herself sink a little deeper into the hug, into Kara. </p><p>“What are you attempting to make here?”</p><p>Kara let her go and moved to the other side of the counter, where her phone provided the chosen recipe. “Goulash” a little chuckle followed, then: “It almost sounds Kryptonian. I don’t actually know what it is, but it sounded delicious, so I’m making it for us.” </p><p>Lena smirked at that. She had a little more experience in the kitchen and what Kara had picked, was not the ideal dish for her.<br/>
“I know what it is and because of that I have good news and bad news for you. What do you wanna hear first?”<br/>
“Good of course”, Kara smiled.<br/>
“It is a Hungarian ragout and it is in fact really delicious if it is cooked well”, Lena explained.<br/>
“Yessss, and what are the bad news?”<br/>
“It takes a minimum of two hours to cook in order for the meat to become tender.” </p><p>At that, Kara’s face fell. “Two hours!”, she yelled. “I was already hungry two hours ago, and now I have to wait another two to eat. That’s just unfair. I even made the noodles already.”<br/>
“I know, love, but look, you’ve got all the ingredients here and you’ve even already chopped everything. If we put it in a pot and then put on a movie, we can eat dinner with the credits.” </p><p>“Yeah okay, but only if I can cuddle with you through the whole movie”.<br/>
“Please, that was already given.” </p><p>Kara kissed her again at that. She then unlocked her phone again to read up on the preparation of the foreign sauce. Brows furrowed and the signature crinkle between them she speed-read everything again while looking skeptically between all her ingredients. </p><p>“Here let me do it. Go pick a movie, okay?” Lena took the phone out of Kara’s hands and shoved her a little to the living room. Kara let it happen without protest.<br/>
“What are you in the mood for?” she asked, still lingering in the doorway.<br/>
“Maybe something old, but I don’t really mind. Whichever you pick will be fine.” </p><p>Kara came back to her, circled her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.<br/>
“Alright. And thank you for cooking. But please do me a favor and change into something comfi first? You had such a long day.” She turned in Kara’s arms and went for a proper kiss.<br/>
“Can’t argue with that. Could you maybe heat me some water for my tea while I’m changing?”<br/>
Kara nodded while kissing her, which moved both of their heads in weird sync.</p><p>“You’re such a dork”, Lena laughed and went to the bedroom to change. </p><p>When she returned, Kara was just putting the tea bag in the hot water which she had obviously heated with her heat vision. Her right hand absentmindedly wandered to the pot of noodles and came back with three between her fingers. Oblivious to Lena standing in the doorway, she opened the Nutella jar and dipped the noodles into the bread spread. She put them in her mouth with a silly smile and started chewing, still unaware that Lena had watched everything. </p><p>“Kara Danvers, I hope you did not just eat noodles with Nutella straight from the jar.” Her stern tone made Kara turn around faster than Lena’s eyes could keep up with. Which was enough of a reason to send her tumbling over, laughing. Kara blushed beet red and tried to look innocent before she joined her laughing fit with a strained: “I’m sorry I couldn’t help it. I’m hungry.” </p><p>When Lena recovered, at least a little, she shoved Kara out of the kitchen again. “Go, pick a movie, you freak. Who eats noodles with Nutella?!”<br/>
“Excuse you, Miss Luthor, but don’t judge if you’ve never tried. It’s really really good.”<br/>
“I’m just gonna take your word for it, love. Now go and let me cook in peace.” </p><p>Kara just shrugged and left the kitchen, but not without steeling a couple more noodles with her superspeed. Which earned her a scoff from Lena. When Lena opened a cabinet to get the olive oil, she noticed one more jar missing. </p><p>“Kara, please don’t tell me you stole the jam to dip the noodles in.” With an impish grin and the jam in hand, Kara came back into the kitchen, only to steel a couple more noodles and left again. </p><p>“Darling, if I have to cook another batch of noodles, dinner’s gonna be even later, you know that, right?” As an answer, Lena heard a mumbled complaint about too small packages of food and too small pots. She smiled to herself, shaking her head in disbelieve. </p><p>When she was done with the onions, oil and meat, Kara came back. The jar in her hand was empty and a big pout on her lips made Lena grin again. </p><p>“Darling, you’ve got something on your face”.  Kara wiped around her face, but of course missed the one spot of jam that covered her cheek.<br/>
“Here, let me get it, come here.” Lena reached up to wipe the jam away and licked it from her thumb. </p><p>“You know we are out of noodles, right?", Lena told her. Kara’s jaw dropped.<br/>
“We are what? But I was counting on that second batch you mentioned earlier. What are we supposed to do?” </p><p>Lena patted Kara on the cheek half affectionately half mockingly.<br/>
“I can cook some gnocchi instead, but it’s also the last we have, so maybe stop snacking already.” Kara’s eyes lit up at the mention of gnocchi, but darkened immediately after, when Lena banned the snacking. She grumbled something unrecognizable and vanished again. </p><p>Two minutes later, another gust of wind indicated that Kara was in fact weak. </p><p>Lena had just finished putting everything in the pot and turning the stove down to let it simmer.<br/>
“Kara, I swear to God, if I find you with the last noodles and the peanut butter in there when I enter, I’m gonna break up with you.” </p><p>Without waiting for a response, she walked into the living room and caught Kara who attempted to sprinkle sugar out of the sugar tin, which they used for coffee, onto the last five noodles in her bare hands. She succeeded with a reasonable tiny mess and shoved them into her mouth. </p><p>When Lena cleared her throat, she turned to her with the most innocent expression she could muster while chewing with her mouth full. Kara swallowed hard, wiped her mouth with her sleeve and just grinned. </p><p>“You could never break up with me”.<br/>
“Oh? And why is that?”, Lena asked with raised eyebrows. Kara just giggled, then turned a little away, just so she could address the AI.<br/>
“Hope, play (One of Those) Crazy Girls by Paramore”. A slow beat was audible shortly after, followed by some sole electric guitar notes. Kara began singing together with the artist. And of course, Lena was a goner from the moment Kara’s angelic voice reached her ears. </p><p>
  <em>Now when you say you wanna slow down<br/>
Does it mean you wanna slow dance?<br/>
Maybe you just want a little extra time to focus<br/>
On our romance</em>
</p><p>Kara made a deliberately confused face and gestured between them. She clearly gave the performance 100%.</p><p>
  <em>What do you mean I got it backwards?<br/>
You know we're gonna be forever<br/>
Why are you telling me goodbye?<br/>
Aren't you gonna stay the night?</em>
</p><p>She stood up and danced around Lena almost as if she wanted to seduce the brunette. </p><p>
  <em>Are we really over now?<br/>
Maybe I can change your mind</em>
</p><p>A tantalizing touch to her cheek, down her neck to her collarbone accompanied Kara’s words and Lena almost interrupted her singing for a little make-out session, maybe a little more. But she held back and listened on to Kara’s voice.</p><p>
  <em>Soon as you walk out my door<br/>
I'm gonna call a hundred times</em>
</p><p>Her hand formed the typical phone while she pretended to dial numbers and held it to her ear with a pleading look in her eyes. This time Lena almost laughed, but she resigned to raising her eyebrows and smirking a little</p><p>
  <em>Now I walk under a pink sky<br/>
Lovers for long and pass me by</em>
</p><p>Of course, Kara floated through the living room, who could blame her for that?</p><p>
  <em>I poured my heart out to your voice mail<br/>
Let you know I caught a bus to your side of town</em>
</p><p>At that, she smiled suggestively at Lena and they both thought about the time, Kara announced that she ‘flew to Lena’s office… on a bus’ which made Lena chuckle and Kara blush. </p><p>
  <em>And now I'm standing at your doorstep<br/>
With Los Angeles behind me dear<br/>
If you don't answer I'll just use the key that I copied<br/>
'Cause I really need to see you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not here when I break in<br/>
I'm gonna go into your closet<br/>
Just so I can smell your skin</em>
</p><p>Kara had danced close to her, so close in fact, that she nosed into Lena’s neck and hair at that and whispered the next line before she stepped back again, returning to her normal volume. </p><p>
  <em>As the chemicals swim<br/>
I know I'll never love again<br/>
I swear I'll never love again</em>
</p><p>‘Dramatic’ would be too weak of a word to describe how Kara fell to her knees, clutched both of Lena’s hands in hers and gave that promise with all her heart. </p><p>
  <em>Baby, are we really over now?<br/>
Maybe I can change your mind<br/>
Soon as you walk out my door<br/>
I'm gonna call a hundred times</em>
</p><p>They both weren’t ready for the epic air guitar solo Kara delivered for the short riff. Lena laughed freely with her and started to dance around with her, their hands now firmly held.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not one of those crazy girls<br/>
I'm not one of those crazy girls<br/>
I'm not one of those crazy girls<br/>
I'm not one of those crazy girls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, baby, are we really over now?<br/>
Maybe I can change your mind<br/>
Soon as you walk out my door<br/>
I'm gonna call a hundred times</em>
</p><p>As the notes ascended, Kara’s volume did too. She threw her head back a little to not yell at Lena directly.</p><p>
  <em>Baby, are we really over now?<br/>
Maybe I can change your mind<br/>
Soon as you walk out my door<br/>
I'm gonna call a hundred times</em>
</p><p>They had stopped jumping around. Kara pulled her in, her hands resting on her waist. Lena circled her hands around her neck. Never losing eye contact. </p><p>
  <em>Now I'm one of those crazy girls<br/>
Now I'm one of those crazy girls<br/>
Now I'm one of those crazy girls<br/>
Now I'm one of those crazy girls</em>
</p><p>Their foreheads were touching when the last guitar notes quieted together with Kara’s voice. Kara pulled back a little, just so she could look Lena directly in the eyes, a very serious expression gracing her features. </p><p>“And that’s why you can never break up with me.”<br/>
“Yeah, we simply can’t have that, now can we?”<br/>
“No, we can’t.”</p><p>Kara shook her head. The serious expression still painting her face. Lena almost believed it if not for the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.<br/>
“Alright, then I promise I am never going to break up with you, but only if you promise me the same, Darling", Lena whispered.<br/>
“I promise. Oh, and by the way, I wasn’t eating the peanut butter, so we were fine from the beginning.” </p><p>A huge grin spread in Kara’s face. When Lena realized her words, she doubled over in laughter only stopping, when her stomach hurt too much. She was dragged to the couch by Kara who put on ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’ and snuggled close to her. It was one of those perfect nights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>